


Ask and you shall receive

by rivers_bend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fire, check. Ice, check. Sam naked, check.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and you shall receive

'Hey, what's in the bag?'

Fuck. Dean was back already. When he was nowhere to be seen as Sam approached the Impala, he'd thought he could get the bag hidden in the car without his brother noticing that he had come back from the church with more than information. 'Nothing,' he said, tucking the plain brown paper out of sight.

'Did you pick up lunch? I'm starving. C'mon, what'd you get?' Dean nudged Sam's ass with his hip, nearly tipping him into the back seat.

'It's not food. Just something – it's just for some research.' Sam could feel himself getting embarrassed and hoped Dean wouldn't notice if he went pink.

'You're such a geek.' Dean was walking around to the driver's side and Sam hoped that he was letting it go at that. He still wasn't sure how he was going to bring up the contents of the bag and he wanted some time to think about it. When Dean was behind the wheel and noticed that Sam was still standing next to the open back door, he said, 'You coming? It's lunch time. No research on an empty stomach.'

This particular research wasn't going to be good on a full stomach, but Sam got in the car.

Over lunch they compared notes on their mornings' investigations. It appeared the church and the grocery store had been built on land that had once belonged to the separate estates of twin brothers. Which didn't explain the hauntings completely, but at least it gave them somewhere to start.

After a while, Sam got thinking of the bag in the car, and kept getting distracted by Dean's mouth. When he wasn't licking catsup off his fingers, he was tapping his lips with his pen as he made notes. Which was beyond unfair. When they were working, Sam could almost always resist Dean's ass, his fingers, the dip between his collar bones, even a glimpse of his waist when he stretched, but Dean's lips just drove him crazy. Sam tried to concentrate on his soup.

'Sam, are you listening to me at all?' Dean's words were accompanied by his fork stabbing into the back of Sam's hand.

'Not really.' He might as well be honest. Dean was only going to ask Sam to repeat what he'd said otherwise, and since Sam was pretty sure Dean hadn't been talking about riding Sam's cock, Sam didn't have an answer for him.

'Why not? Am I boring you?' Dean had his _What am I going to do with you?_ look on.

Sam looked around to make sure the waitress wasn't sneaking up behind him or anything. 'Actually, I was thinking about fucking you.'

There was only the tiniest flash of something in Dean's eyes as he adjusted from exasperated hunter/brother to lover. It still freaked Sam out a little how Dean did that, compartmentalizing his roles in their fucked up relationship. Sam struggled to be everything to Dean all the time, and it was complicated. Worth it - no question - but complicated. There was time enough to think about that later though. Right now, Dean was pressing the edge of his knee to Sam's inner thigh and giving him the kind of heated look that meant if they didn't get back to the room soon, Sam was gonna get dragged up against the nearest hard surface and mauled in public. Which, past experience told him, turned out to be more fun someplace like Provincetown than rural Kentucky.

'Let's go. These ghosts only come out on Saturday night, that gives us three more days to figure this out.' Dean's logic was impeccable, as far as Sam was concerned. Dean squinted at the check and dropped a $20 on top. When Sam raised his eyebrows, Dean nodded towards the waitress. 'She looks like she needs the tip almost as much as I need you. Now.'

Sam wondered if he was even going to get a chance to bring up his "research project" before Dean had them fucked out completely.

Dean got them back to the motel in record time. He was halfway to the door when he realized that Sam wasn't right behind him. When he saw Sam digging around under the seat, he said, 'Dude. Get your ass in here. The only research you're doing right now is seeing if you can get your clothes off before I get your dick in my mouth.'

Sam's fingers found the bag and he grabbed it before hurrying to catch up with Dean. 'This is the kind of research you have to help me with, and it definitely involves me naked. I think you'll like it. I hope so, anyway.' He couldn't quite meet Dean's eyes, but he'd managed to say something, and that was a start.

Dean waited until they were in the room with the door locked behind them before he reached for the bag. Still not sure what else to say, Sam just handed it over. It took all his willpower not to fidget from foot to foot while he waited for Dean's response.

'Sam, these are candles.'

'Yeah.'

'You want to fuck me by candlelight? Have you gone completely girl on me?'

'No,' Sam said. 'They're, um…'

'Or were you planning a séance? Bring back some of our dear departed?'

Ok, Dean was freaking out a little more than Sam expected. 'No. Dean. They're to –' Fuck, why was this so hard to say? 'I want you to drip the wax on me. You know, like…' Dean obviously knew. He was looking at Sam with a strange combination of wanting to check him for signs of possession and wanting to eat him alive. In that really good way.

'Huh,' Dean said. He took one of the candles out of the bag. 'Wax play? Sammy. Since when?'

'Just because I didn't try to get in the pants of everyone we met, Dean, it doesn't mean I'm completely innocent.' Sam got a little tired of Dean thinking he had the kink market cornered. It was the reason Sam found it hard to bring shit like this up.

'Don't get your panties in a twist, get them the hell off. Just getting my lighter.'

While Sam got undressed, Dean unpacked all the pilfered candles onto the bedside table. When he started lighting them all as well, Sam was a bit nervous. 'Dude, I think we only need one at a time.'

'Nah, it's for ambiance.'

'It's the middle of the afternoon. Besides, you said fucking by candlelight is girly.'

'Shut up and get your ass on the bed, or I'm going to tie you up and jerk off in the corner while you can't do anything but watch and suffer.'

Sam thought the tying up might merit some looking into, but the rest of that scenario was unacceptable. 'Whatever.' He tried to sound nonchalant, but his scramble to get on the bed probably fucked up his credibility.

Lighting the last candle, Dean surveyed the scene. 'Stay there,' he said. 'Don't move. I'll be back.' Grabbing the ice bucket, he left. Not, Sam noticed, bothering to keep the door shut enough that anyone passing couldn't see Sam spread naked on the bed. Asshole.

He was back before Sam had time to get himself so nervous that he wanted to change his mind. Though he was close. He'd only done this once before, and he'd been pretty drunk.

'Fire, check. Ice, check. Naked Sam, check. So, we really doing this?' Dean's voice was light, but he was looking carefully at Sam's face, his question completely serious.

'You gonna be naked too?' Sam hoped that sounded more hungry and less plaintive on the outside than it did in his head.

Dean pulled off his shirt, but left his jeans on. 'I think we both want some protection against splashes. At least this time.' He straddled Sam's waist, grinding his ass against Sam's half-hard cock. Sam watched as Dean scooped a couple of ice cubes out of the bucket, waiting for Dean to rub them on his nipples. Instead, Dean held them in his fist about a foot above Sam's chest, just letting the cold water drip and roll over his skin. The resultant shivers rubbed his dick into the groove of Dean's ass.

When Sam's chest was covered in goosebumps, Dean leaned down and licked his way along one of the trails of water. The trail ended at his nipple and Dean sucked it into the heat of his mouth. Before the warmth of Dean's torso could take the chill off Sam's skin, Dean sat up and reached for one of the candles. He held it high, at least two feet above Sam's chest. 'Gonna go slow Sammy. Want to give you this, but I don't want to hurt you.'

Sam could only nod.

Eyes locked on his brother, Dean tilted the candle. Sam watched as the red wax splashed onto his skin. The burn felt like Dean's fingernails digging into his ass, pulling him closer as Sam fucked him. It had a similar effect on his cock. 'More,' he breathed.

Dean lowered the candle a bit and poured another stream of wax below the first.

'Fuck.' Sam's hips twitched and he clenched his fists in the sheets.

'You ok?' Dean put the candle down.

'Yeah. Good.' Sam caught his breath. 'Good.'

'Once more?'

'Again.'

Dean reached for another candle and Sam realized why he'd lit them all. The first one didn't have any more melted wax in it; it was all on Sam's chest. It would take a few minutes to fill again, but with several candles they'd never have to wait. He wondered how many times Dean had done this, and who with, but thought really, he didn't want to know.

Sam, distracted by his observations, wasn't ready for the next hit of wax. 'Ow!'

Dean picked up a piece of ice and rubbed it on the wax, cooling it quickly. When it was hard, he pulled it off and soothed the ice over Sam's skin. 'Sorry. Too much?'

Sam wasn't sure. The ice felt good, Dean felt good, even the wax felt good, just that last bit had taken him by surprise. 'No. I just wasn't ready for it. Try again?'

Moving away from the skin he'd just chilled, Dean poured a thin rivulet of wax over Sam's pec. Sam moaned and nodded. Dean poured again, working his way down to Sam's stomach. And again, crossing the first bits of wax, leaving gaps in the heat. Sam's eyes shut, his head rocking back.

'Sammy?'

'Yes. Dean, just… fucking, yes.'

Sam felt Dean shift as he reached for another candle and then there was another rain of heat. He grabbed for Dean's free arm, hips rocking ceaselessly, the sensations taking him out of his head and into some other place where there was nothing but _heatfrictionDean_.

Just when he thought he would drown in it, the heat was replaced by cold. Ice under Dean's palms, stroking over wax and skin, cooling where the wax protected him, burning where there was nothing between him and the cold. The sensations shocked Sam's eyes open to meet Dean's, looking at him with a heady mixture of hunger and concern.

'You still want to fuck me?' Dean's hands continued to smooth over his skin, and Sam had to take a minute to make sense of the words and then to formulate an answer.

'Yes.'

Dean stood, leaned down to kiss Sam's shaft, and then started pulling off his jeans. 'Do you have any idea how sexy you look like that?'

Sam didn't think he was anything in comparison to Dean, face and chest flushed, cock hard and red against his belly, sweat standing out in the light from the window and the candles.

'Want you inside me so much. Want you stretching me open, filling me up. Want… Sammy, fuck, I want –' Dean carried on babbling as he found the lube, slicked Sam's cock and then sank three slippery fingers into his ass.

'Jesus, Dean. ' They'd fucked the night before, and Dean never took all that much in the way of prep, but Dean didn't usually just –

Straddling Sam again, Dean lined up with his cock and slid down in one movement until he was sitting on Sam's hips.

Sam waited for him to move, but Dean just rocked a few times and then stayed still. 'So good. Filling me up. I'mma come all over you, paint that wax white.' With his hand still wet with lube, Dean started jerking off, knuckles brushing Sam's stomach, ass clenching tight on Sam's cock.

'Christ, Dean, move. Fuck me, please, fuck me.' Sam's hips were completely pinned by Dean's weight.

'Nuh uh. Just want to feel you inside me. Want to look at you. Want to come, just like this.'

'Dean –' Sam felt despair settle on his chest. He _could_ flip Dean, pound him into the mattress, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd lie there while Dean held his cock captive in the hot tight clutch of his ass and jerked himself off. He'd wait for Dean to let him come. He knew Dean would stay still, even if he was desperate to feel Sam moving inside him, slicking through his heat, creating that exquisite friction; he'd stay still because he'd said he would.

Sam gave in. Dug his fingers into Dean's ass, thumbs riding the grooves of his hips, and watched.

When Dean was getting close to coming, he reached back and palmed Sam's balls. Voice ragged, he said, 'Come on, Sammy. You gonna come for me? So tight in my ass while I play with your nuts?' Dean was rolling them against the crack of his ass, pressing two fingers against Sam's perineum, and suddenly Sam thought he would. That even if Dean didn't move, he could come like this. He moaned Dean's name.

'Pull the wax off now.' Sam didn't even think to disobey.

Dean's hand speeded up over his cock, he was using the perfect pressure on Sam's sac, and Sam let go of Dean's hips and pulled the wax away from his skin. When the air hit his abused flesh, he felt his orgasm start. His hips bucked, and the friction on his cock sent him over. With a thrust of his own, Dean splashed up Sam's chest, come feeling like wax again where it hit newly exposed skin. Falling forwards onto his hands, he sealed his lips to Sam's.

Dean didn't stop kissing him, even when the action knocked over the ice bucket, unleashing a cascade of ice water over their hips and thighs.

**ends**


End file.
